


Quatre blagues et une punition

by RosVailintin



Series: On se reverra, là où rien n'est plus rien. [5]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Backstage, Concerts, Don't Examine This Too Closely, M/M, Mild Language, Out of Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin
Summary: Un rapport en coulisses incroyable (littéralement) du concert de Mikelangelo Loconte et Florent Mothe au 19 août 2017 à Pékin, dit aussi 'Que fit Flo?'





	Quatre blagues et une punition

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [四個玩笑和一個懲罰](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866209) by [RosVailintin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosVailintin/pseuds/RosVailintin)



> Je les ai vus!! Eux deux ensembles!! Ils étaient trop mignons donc voilà, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette petite douce fic! C'est un peu tard mais c'est pas grave!  
> Alors ça a commencé par Mikele laissant ses maquillages à l'hôtel causant le concert d'être retardé à 20h lmao.  
> Et j'attends le jour où Mikele et Flo chantent _Six pieds sous terre_.  
>  Explicite parce que leurs tops ont été trempés, vous comprenez (suggéré par Inverno_), et pour tant de 'putain'.  
> Il y aura une traduction chinoise. Anglais...ça dépend.  
> On commence. Bonne lecture!

#### Pourquoi Mikele fut tellement pressé de sortir?

'Mikele?' Florent remarqua son ami regardant partout, 'Ça va?'

'J'ai um...Je pense que...'

'Que tu trouve pas la trousse de maquillage?' Florent se leva et s'appuya sur le bord de la table de toilette.

Mikelangelo refusa de le jeter un œil.

'Putain.' Il marmonna.

'T'as la chance,' continua Florent, 'j'ai pas emporté la mienne cette fois.'

Mikelangelo soupira, son regard sur le sol, comme un petit garçon qui a fait une erreur, puis décida, 'Alors je vais rentrer à l'hôtel, désolé Flo mais -'

Mais l'attention de Florent n'était pas tout à ce qu'il dit, visiblement. Il fit tant d'effort de s'arrêter de ne pas éclater de rire que ses joues rougirent.

'Putain.'

Il couvrit la bouche de Florent - Sa moustache piqua - puis partit à grand pas.

C'était justqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans les cris des fans qu'il se rendit compte que la tache humide sur sa paume était la salive de Florent.

'Putain.' Il marmonna.

 

#### Que pensa Mikele quand Flo le prêta sa guitare?

Soudainement, la guitare de Mikelangelo ne marcha pas.

S'il avait été dans les coulisses, il aurait marmonner, 'Putain.' Mais pas maintenant, pas avant 500 'belles filles chinoises'.

À ce moment-là, il vit Florent qui lui tenait la sienne.

C'est LA guitare, pensa-t-il, n'est-ce pas? Lors qu'ils étaient dans la troupe de Mozart, c'était la guitare sur laquelle Flo joua le premier mouvement de _Sonate Clair de lune_. La nuit est déjà arrivée; il n'y avait qu'eux dans la chambre d'hôtel. Mikelangelo lui demanda pourquoi choisir cette pièce, et il se détourna et sourit, 'Ben...Parce que Mozart et Salieri, tous les deux, connaissaient Beethoven?' Il finit à peine quand sa propre réponse le fit rire.

La seconde suivante, il donna un baiser léger sur les cordes de la guitare.

Et cette guitare était devant Mikelangelo dans la main de Florent.

Les filles acclamaient sans cesse.

Sans aucun doute, Mikelangelo comprit ce qu'elles voulaient. Il l'accepta.

En même temps d'être assourdi par les fans fous de joie, il ne rata pas le petit sourire ambigu de Florent.

 

#### Que dit Flo à côté de l'oreille de Mikele?

'Tu pleure?' Dit Florent, mais Mikelangelo n'entendit pas très bien.

'Tu pleure, Mikele?' Répéta-t-il à côté de son oreille. Franchement, le parfum mouillé de sueur n'était pas assez agréable, malgré tant de parfum que le français appliqua.

'Je -' Il évita son regard, 'Non, non, je -' Il se leva les yeux, et immédiatement, il vit le visage souriant de Florent.

'Quoi?! Je pleure pas!'

'Ta maquillage, chéri!' De l'air chaud fut soufflé à l'arrière de son oreille, 'C'est comme des larmes noires.'

Et Florent le laissa là.

Il eut peur qu'il ressemble à Yamin - Il voulait dire, Comte Rosenberg.

Putain, marmonna-t-il dans son cerveau.

 

#### Pourquoi _Tatoue-moi_ ne fut pas chantée?

Comme Français, Florent Mothe est un petit peu fière qu'il parle anglais mieux - beaucoup mieux, en réalité - que Mikelangelo. De plus, grâce au dernier, il peut dire des phrases simples en italien.

Florent ne le dit pas, bien sûr, mais Mikelangelo le savait. Après tout, quand il oublia comment dire 'la Cité interdite' en anglais, il vit que Florent le dit silencieusement, et il vit aussi le petit rire pas assez bien caché.

Par conséquent, quand Florent demanda se que les fans voudraient pour le bis, il dit qu'il préféra _L'assasymphonie_. Ce n'était pas seulement pour des cris éraillés de Flo! Insista-t-il.

Quand à _Tatoue-moi_ , elle est maintenant chantée par Mikelangelo dans leur vestiaire d'où viennent aussi des halètements érotiques. C'est les vêtements trempés qui sont à blâmer. Ils furent presque traînés au vestiaire sans avoir même le temps d'aider la fille qui est tombée; ils se sentaient comme fuir. Mais une fois que la porte fut vérouillée, et que tout revint à la tranquilleté, Mikelangelo se souvint de ce qu'il voulait faire.

Florent ne savait rien. Il essaiyait de calmer ses respirations avec le petit sourire iconique.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?' Mikelangelo le toucha avec son épaule.

'Quoi?' Florent le regarda. Les doigts longs couvrirent sa joue, la pouce sous son œil gauche, 'Mais d'abord, tu peux enlever ça?'

'Mais pourquoi tu ris?' Mikelangelo se leva afin de l'observe d'en haut.

'Je -'

'Je sais, Flo! C'était drôle de laisser les maquillages à l'hôtel, d'avoir les eyeliners fondus sur le visage, de parler mal anglais -'

'Mikele!'

Mikelangelo soupira, et se laissa tomber dans les coussins sur le canapé. Florent se rapella que quand Dove l'obligea de rapper, il était juste comme ça dans le fauteuil au café.

'Putain.' Marmonna Mikelangelo.

Il entendit un autre rire.

Il donna le Français un long regard, mais en fait, il n'était pas menaçant du tout.

'C'est pas drôle, hein.' Finalement dit Mikelangelo.

Florent se leva. Sa chemise n'a pas encore seché, et le contour des muscles - et les deux petites perles excitées sur sa pointrine - étaient bien visibles. 'Alors,' répondit-il, 'j'suis désolé mais Mikele, je pense qu'il y a un malentendu, ok? Je te moque pas, c'étaient rigolos mais pas dans le sens-là, tu comprends? C'est comme - C'étaient comme...juste des blagues, mais si tu -'

Il fut attiré à Mikelangelo par collier; rapidement, le visage s'approcha, s'approcha, tellement près qu'il pouvait compté ses cils. Les yeux se ferma, puis quelque chose de doux et chaud couvrit ses lèvres - 'Ngh!' Il venait de se rendre compte de ce qui se passa, mais Mikelangelo l'embrassait comme un chat désirant l'attention. Les mains de l'Italien passèrent de son col aux clavicules, et firent leur chemin au dessus des mamelons, traçant les taches humides du sueur.

'Divine, candide libertine...' Chante-t-il, soufflantà l'arrière du cou de Florent, 'Ce soir je viens...m'inviter dans ton lit!' Il y laisse une morsure.

'Laissons dormir les femmes,' il change les paroles, 'allons nous aimer,' un pincement à la poitrine, 'au nez des braves gens...'

L'Italien le baise une fois encore. Il est autant passionné que le soleil à Rome, tellement que Florent doute s'il a besoin d'air du tout, car lui, il est presque suffoqué. Il recule, et Mikelangelo le suit, jusqu'à ce que son dot heurte le mur avec un bruit fort.

'J'apprendrai ta langue et ton accent,' il laisse sa bouche et avance vers le bas, 'pour te comprendre...' Les souffles sont ardentes, brûlant sa peau à travers le tissu partout où elles vont.

Florent le pousse aux épaules, essayant de parler en phrase complète, 'Mik - Mikele...' Mais il ne lui fait rien d'attention, 'Ils vont...vont entrer...'

'Je serai frivole et décadent,' il continue avec un petit rit sot, 'pour te surprendre.'

'Mikele...'

'Mais non, Flo...' Il presse ses mamelons, 'Ah...Ils peuvent pas...'

Non mais on peut entendre, pense Florent.

Soudainement, Mikelangelo apparaît de se souvenir de quelque chose; il le lâche et va vers la table. Maintenant, Florent pourrait faire quoi qu'il veuille, mais il reste là comme si immobilisé.

Mikelangelo revient avec son eyeliner. Oh non, cri Florent silencieusement, c'est ça qu'il voulait dire en l'appelant 'le vrai Salieri'?

'Tatoue-moi sur tes seins,' il reprend, frottant les muscles de sa poitrine, 'fais-le du bout de mes lèvres.' En chantant, il dessine sur son visage avec le eyeliner, chuchotant, 'Bouge pas, tesoro.'

Sa main libre s'occupe de l'exploration des points sensibles sur le beau corps en face de lui, l'autre maquillant les yeux amber, esquissant sur les paupières comme il veut. Il est artiste, Florent se réconforte en essayant de rendre ses respirations régulière et silencieuse mais en vain, ça ne sera pas trop catastrophique.

'Je baiserai tes mains,' Mikelangelo fait comme ce qu'il chante, laissant aussi sa salive dessus, 'je ferai que ça te plaise -'

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. 'Messieurs?'

'J'arrive!' Répond Mikelangelo à voix haute.

'Mikele!' Florent l'appelle en soufflant.

Il reçoit un clin d'œil et une grimace.

'Putain.' Florent marmonne.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci pour la lecture!  
> J'adore le premier mouvement de _Sonate Clair de lune_.  
>  Désolée qu'il y a beaucoup de 'putain', c'est inspiré par le vidéo où Dove a demandé la troupe de rapper et Mikele s'en est fâché, il était trop mignon quand il a marmonné 'putain'! (Et il a dit 'putain' en chinois pendant le concert lmao.)  
> Ne croyez pas ce que j'écris, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre les deux en vérité, mais c'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas chanté _Tatoue-moi_ au 19. Je suis pas venue le 20.


End file.
